All That Matters
by mantinemaniac
Summary: A one-shot B/N fic. Slight angst. Written cuz I needed to vent some emotions.


Hey everyone, this is a one-shot B/N fic I wrote, cuz I'm in a bad mood and I need to write something. Nevertheless, enjoy!

It was one of those days where everything is right. The sky was a beautiful forget-me-not blue, the sun was shining, and the weather was deliciously warm. Oh yeah, it was definitely one of those days.

Brad Hunter wished he could enjoy it like everyone else. Doc had given them a day off and the Blitz Team had eagerly gone off to have fun. Except for Brad. 

The Flugel Team had arrived the day before as they had a battle near the Toros base, and of course, since Leena's brother was on the team, they had stopped by and visited. Ironically, the night before, they had all been playing truth or dare, (it was Leena's idea) and Brad somehow winded up having to ask Naomi out the next time he saw her. If he didn't, well, let's just say that the consequence would be 100 times worse than having her refuse.

The moment the Flugel Team arrived, Brad could feel the Blitz team's eyes on him, waiting for him to ask her out. He could see Leena mouthing, "Ask her out". Brad replied my mouthing, "I will!" and shooting her a look.

When the Doc announced that everyone had a day off today, Bit, Jamie, Leena, and Leon immediately took off for the beach. Doctor Toros retreated into his room, undoubtedly wanting to play with his zoid figures. Pretty soon, it was just the lone wolf of the Blitz Team and the leader of the Flugel team standing together in the living room. Brad gulped, but he knew he had to do this sooner or later. He forced down any flustering and forced himself to stay cool.

"So, you wanna go into town and get a coffee or something?" Brad asked her, while averting her gaze.

Naomi looked up, as if she couldn't quite believe what she heard. He was asking her out? Her mind raced as she tried to reply. "Hurry up and say yes or else he's gonna think you don't want to!"

"Naomi?" Brad gave a puzzled looked as she jumped, startled by his voice.

"Y-yeah?"

"You okay? You seem kinda jumpy." Brad asked, raising his eyebrows.

Naomi shook her head violently, "No, no, I'm fine. Yeah, coffee sounds great!" She replied, trying to fight down any signs of blushing, but to no avail. A pink tinge still appeared on her cheeks.

Brad smiled a bit at the sight of Naomi blushing. She looked so sweet and cute at that moment, the sun's rays reflecting off her crimson hair, and her pink cheeks made her look like an angel.

"Alright then. Wanna go now?"

"Sure!"

With that, the two headed out towards the door.

--------------

"Wow! That sounds exciting! What other teams were you on before the Blitz Team?" Naomi asked Brad. She was glad that all the butterflies in her stomach had gone away. Naomi was actually surprised how easy it was to talk to Brad, seeing as her heart was pounding before, but that didn't matter now. They were enjoying each other's company and that was all that mattered.

"Well, I was also on the Thunderroaders, but only for one battle. I think that was all." Brad squinted, trying to remember any other teams he had been on.

"Well, now that you know all about me, how about a little on you?" Brad asked her.

"Okay, well, let's see, I started battling when I was 14, and at first, I was on one of my friends' team. But later, I decided I wanted to do things by myself, so I started my own team. But even then, I rarely fought in team competitions. It was mostly one on one. And, then I met you guys and the rest is history." Naomi finished and took a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds like you had a good beginning, but let me ask you this. Why did you start battling? Was it for the fame, money, the love of zoids? Why?" Brad asked, curious.

Immediately, Naomi started fidgeting, looking uncomfortable with the question.

"Oh, sorry! We could talk about something else if you don' want to answer it." Brad quickly apologized, mentally reminding himself never to bring up that subject again.

"It's okay, and yes, I do want to tell you. I guess I needed to tell someone sooner or later." Naomi responded, looking down at her cup.

"No, really, you don't have to." Brad argued. But at the same time, he was feeling anxious to find out."

"I need to tell someone Brad. I can't keep it to myself forever, are you willing to listen to me?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, I'll listen." Brad said, and gently closed his hand around hers.

Naomi blushed a little but she began.

"The real reason I battle is not because I loved zoids, or wanted fame and fortune. No, I started battling so I could get away from home.

----------Flashback------------

The sky was clear, birds were singing, everything looked calm and peaceful. Suddenly, a loud voice is heard.

"NAOMI! GET DOWN HERE!"

Naomi Flugel sighed, if it wasn't one thing it was another. She trudged down the steps to where her angry mother stood.

"Naomi! Didn't I tell you to keep you things in your room?" Her mother shouted, holding up Naomi's red jacket.

"I'm sorry, I meant to get it later." Naomi tried to apologize, but her mother cut her off.

"I'm tired of your lame excuses! No get out of my face!" She screamed.

Naomi dashed up the stairs and up to her room. She flung the jacket onto a chair and curled up on her bed, tears dripping down her face.

"I wish somebody loved me."

----------Flashback End---------

"Naomi, you okay?" Brad looked worried as Naomi paused for a second.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just reliving some bad memories."

"Man, it must've been tough for you."

"It was. My parents didn't care about me. To them, I was a mistake. Something that wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. They were always yelling at me, if it wasn't one thing it was the other. At school, I was the lone wolf who didn't have any friends because I was so different." Naomi replied in a bitter tone.

"But things got better for you, right?" Brad asked, hoping he wouldn't have to hear her depressing stories anymore.

"Yeah, I told my parents I wanted to battle and they didn't give a damn. So I just went. And here I am." Naomi finished her story, and looked down at her cup.

"Man, I didn't know you went through this kind of stuff. I'm, sorry."

"Don't be."

"You know Naomi, I know that I've only know you for a short time, but I promise that I'm never going hurt you or let anyone else, for that matter."

Naomi looked up. Was this actually Brad talking? He just about never showed any emotions whatsoever.

"T-thanks." She stuttered. Naomi could feel Brad meshing her fingers with his.

They just stared at each other for a moment, until Brad broke the silence.

"It's getting kinda late. Why don't we get back to base?" He said looking over at the clock, which stated 8:19.

"Sure, the others are probably already wondering where we are." Naomi agreed and got up from her seat.

As they walked out, Brad grasped her hand, letting her know that he would always be there for her. Naomi smiled and returned the favor. At that moment, to the two young warriors, nothing else mattered, except each other.

Hope you all liked it. I know it was kind of short, but as my music teacher says, "Better have it short and sweet than long and dragging on and on!" Review if you liked it, don't if you didn't. See you next time!


End file.
